A LightClan Challenge: New Prophecy Summary
by Moonless Dusk
Summary: Graystripe's highlights in the New Prophecy. Bonus short story at the end!


**Challenge: Graystripe**

* * *

Graystripe is a gray tom with a darker stripe on his back and yellow eyes. He is the single kit of Willowpelt and Patchpelt, former mate of the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, father to their kits Stormfur and Feathertail, current mate to Millie, father to her kits Blossomfall, Brumblestripe, and Briarlight, and grandfather to Stormfur's kits Lark That Sings at Dawn and Pine That Clings to Rock. His half brothers are Darkstripe, Longtail, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker, and his half sister is Sorreltail. He was mentored by Lionheart and mentor to Brackenfur.

In Midnight, he is the deputy of ThunderClan. At the Gathering he greets his two RiverClan kits, Stormfur and Feathertail then introduces them to Leafpaw. He tries to get Firestar to relax because he was worried about a bad omen about fire and a tiger, believing that it was about Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. Graystripe is aware of the omen and tries to reason that they haven't done anything wrong. Later, he leads a patrol to go to the ShadowClan boarder. Towards the end he voices concern for his kits who went to the sun-drown-place, but he doesn't know where they, or any of the other missing cats are.

In Moonrise, his worries about his missing kits grow. Graystipe one of the cats that went to Firestar's den to discus a monster that has torn the Thunderpath. He is also one of the cats chosen to go to ShadowClan to talk to Blackstar. He is involved in a quick fight after the ShadowClan deputy Russetfur accuses ThunderClan of trespassing. He talked to Leafpaw and was able to give her much insight on Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother Sasha, but he didn't know who their father was. Later, he also is chosen to travel to WindClan territory to talk to Tallstar, however he does get into a short fight with Mudclaw because ThunderClan was accused of stealing WindClan prey and trespassing. Firestar reprimands Graystripe for fighting him.

In Dawn, his son Stormfur returns without Feathertail and explains her noble death protecting the Tribe from Sharptooth at the cost of her own life. In his grief, he is as quick to blame Brambleclaw as he is to apologize. He states that it's terrible because Feathertail was so much like her mother, Sliverstream. He is on the rescue patrol to save the cats captured by the Twolegs. He manages to save the cats trapped, but unfortunately it door to the truck is closed on him. He is then driven to a place unknown to him and the other cats of the Clans. No one was able to save him and he couldn't get away.

Graystripe is still missing in Starlight and Twilight, but is revealed to be making his way home in the manga. His deputy position is kept until Sunset when Brambleclaw succeeds him once Firestar is convinced he is dead. A vigil is held for him and he is mourned. Graystipe doesn't return until The Sight in the Power of Three Arc.

* * *

(so no one says it can't be here because of no story content)

"Graystripe! Graystripe!" Dewkit, Amberkit, and Seedkit came barreling in to the elder's den. They skidded to a stop in front of the gray tom's nest and looked at him with wide eyes.

The old tom purred. "Hello. Did you come to hear a tale?" he guessed. The three kits nodded egerly.

"Can you tell us a story about you and Firestar?" Seedkit asked. The other two kits nodded and made themselves comfortable in some stray moss on the side of his nest. In the conner of the den Dustpelt let out a groan, but kept his hears pricked. Sandstorm rested her head on her paws and watched through half lidded eyes.

"Alright." Graystripe said. "It started many moons ago, in the old forest territory. Bluestar sent me on a special mission on my first day out as an apprentice. Out from the Twoleg nest and in to the forest came a young tom with a pelt like a brand of fire. His name _was_ Rusty..."

* * *

**That just about sums up Graystripe in the second arc: A worried parent for the first half and missing for the second. XD**


End file.
